


Chatting with the Death

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: When Nico's sister dies, he finds himself in a deep depression and the only one who can get him out of it is a certain SeaPrince...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazzleDazzle2k13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle2k13/gifts).



> This is for you Razzle, for creating the awesome fic Ghost Love. Thank you!
> 
> I may have used the opportunity to try out the writing app on my new tablet pc...
> 
> Have fun :)
> 
> This is not edited 0.0

Chatting with the Death

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the background story of them is mine. The plot of this on the other hand is my own.

*****************

Maybe it was him being drunk. His sister would tell him to finally stop it with the moping and go on, but hey! Maybe that's the adventage of not having a family anymore! You could do what the fuck you wanted at home and it wouldn't bother anyone.  
Since they had been little, it had always been only him and his older sister Bianca. But over the years, his sister moved on and found friends. And said friends had been her end a few months ago.  
They weht on a trip together, only the three girls and the nature and fate decided, that his sister should get her first kiss from a truck, driven by a drunk. Fantastic, just awesome!

Taking another sip from his bottle, Nico read the new message in his e-mail inbox: The message "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" is bullshit! If you share our opinion, become one of us.  
There was a link attached to this request.  
Nico hesitated for a few seconds but followed anyway. Maybe some other people pain would brighten his mood.

The link lead to a website that looked like a chat forum. You had to get an account if you wanted to proceed with any other actions.  
Shrugging it off, Nico registered himself and got an account. He'd delete it tomorrow anyway so why not, thought the black haired guy.

*********************

Things worked like that: When logged in, the user would be led to his profile and could chose between answering the messages in his inbox, edit his account or go into a live-chat.  
In this live-chat, the system would put you together with someone and you could start talking or rather,writing.There was also the possibility of a private chat, most likely to prevent a cramped inbox, but you had to know the other's user name to start one, so not an option for Nico.  
There was one thing though that surprised Nico a bit. Most of the other users were people with psychical proplems. As if it wasn't already ironically enough that the site was named Home of Psychos - Elysium. Maybe this people lived up to the theme: If I call myself that way, noone else has to do it - something like this Amy-girl in that second Pitch Perfect movie had said.

Nico decided against waisting more of his time with useless information and got to the live-chat.

**********************

As the chat opened, Nico was set up with a girl who called herself Wise Girl and immediately texted him half of a book about her life and why everything was oh so bad and noone understood her and now even her boyfriend broke up with her and so on and so on. It was embarrassing really and Nico quickly hit enter to get another chat partner.  
The next person was a ATraitor'sSon, a male who texted Nico aggressive plans against government and parents and what ever.  
After a few more individuums such as those two, Nico was so confused that he almost forgot about the bottle in his hand. Well, only almost though.  
So he thought about another strategy. He wouldn't say anything at all, not even hi or something like that. No greetings and no questions. He might have started this with the intention to have a little fun but now he was angry about the selfishness of these people and he wouldn't stop before he hadn't found someone who'd ask about Nico in return or at least was polite.  
With this goal in mind, he hit enter again.

************************

...  
Are you still alive over there?

Nico grinned a bit at that and replied shortly: Yes, I am  
This new partner had waited about six minutes for Nico to say anything before he had said something himself. Maybe this one would be more fun.

Oh good. I've already met people around here who just filmed their suicide and sent the video into the live-chat. 

Nico's eyes widened at that.  
-What?!?!, he asked.

You're not in here for long, are you?

No... why?

Just because. The longer you're part of this, the more weird things you'll get to see.

Great. Maybe I should leave again - answered Nico, already considering it for real.

Do what you want. Then I'll leave too though.

Nico stared at those words, thinking hard. What was that supposed to mean?  
-Youre not going to kill yourself, are you?

Huh? No, I'm through that phase. I meant that I'll go offline too because this sucks today.

What happened to you?, asked Nico, for the first time really interested in the answer.

Have been raped by my abusive stepfather for years until one day my mother died in an accident and someone found out what he'd been doing to us. He had abused her too, been a drunk and always in debt because of his poker sessions. Can you top that?

Mother killed by a lightening when I was six, raised by my older sister who had died in an accident involving her, a truck and a drunk driver four months and seventeen days ago. 

I'm sorry for your loss.

Me too. In both aspects.

?

About your loss and mine.

Oh, okay...thanks, I guess

I guess. By the way, you seem to be the only one around here who didn't throw his life's story at me. Thanks for that.

I see you met Annabeth

Who?

WiseGirl. Annabeth. The one with an owl as an avatar?

Oh that one, yes we met. Lived on the streets for years because of family problems and had been left from her boyfriend recently because he turned out to be gay. This WiseGirl?

Yes, that one

So you two know each other?

You could say so...

?

Oh fuck it, I am said boyfriend. Well ex now.

The world is a village sometimes.

Uhu...  
GhostKing?

Yeah?

I know I might sound like a total creep but I'd like to talk with you some more. Would you mind if I'd text you here again?

I don't mind at all. Have nothing else to do anyway.

Rude -_-

But it's true. I didn't mean to be rude.

It's okay.  
I have to sleep now, have school tomorrow... ugh

Have fun

With avoiding Annabeth? Will do. Good night *waves* 

Ciao principe del mare *waves back*

Huh, Italian? I may have a thing for accents...

Aren't you supposed to sleep now?

Yeah yeah :p

Nico couldn't help but laugh a little at that. It's been so long since he'd fun with someone like that.  
-You just managed to make me smile for the first time on four months. Thank you

No problem, I feel flattered now  
Will try to make you laugh some more tomorrow. Ciao

Bye :)

:)

_________SeaPrince left the conversation____________

***********************

The next day was confusing for Nico. He actually looked forward to something. Namely chatting with that guy from yesterday. After he had woken up this day around noon, he had even been disappointed because the SeaPrince was probably not home yet. Since he couldn't find his necessary calm state of mind to just go back to sleep, Nico left his bed around 1 o'clock pm and decided that he needed to do something if he wanted to keep the poor rest of sanity he had left.

It was weird that he felt that much alive at an hour he was supposed to be asleep these days. Well, he was also supposed to be at school but he didn't care. You could say that Nico didn't care about much these days. But somehow he felt the strange urge to do something. Maybe, thought Nico, maybe it's because the SeaPrince goes to school even though he had enough shit in his life too...

In the end, Nico found himself going grocery shopping. There was an emptiness in his fridge that needed to be filled. Normally he would order in until either Ethan or Alabaster would have mercy and bring him some food but today he felt like going.  
And that was worth it in two ways. He got food and Ethan and Alabaster a heart attack as they came over and he wasn't there. They were short from calling the police as Nico came home and found the couple in a heavy discussion about calling or not. The look on their faces was even more worth it.  
The couple stayed until they made sure that Nico had eaten something - because he had ditched eating for days in the beginning - and he promised them to call if he needed something. By now it was after nine in the evening. Feeling a bit nervous, Nico opened his notebook and loved in on Elysium. 

*****************

His inbox was stuffed with welcome greetings and questions from all kind of people and some pictures of freshly cut wounds on someone's skin connected with the question if he wanted to come over and do these kind of things together.  
Nico ignored them and looked for something from the SeaPrince.  
And he was lucky.

Hello again, GhostKing. Are you up for another round of this?

Checking the time Nico noticed that the other had sent this text a few hours ago already. Cursing a bit, he replied:  
-I'm up for it. Sorry for keeping you waiting

For nearly half an hour there was no reply and Nico thought that maybe the other was already in bed again when:

So you're still there. Good to know

Nico frowned at that.  
-Are you okay? You sound... I don't know but it feels different from yesterday.

Sorry, had a bad day. 

What happened?

The usual. Annabeth bothering me, teacher bothering me, my supposed to be friends mother hen me...  
Oh and then my history teacher told me that I'll fail classes if I don't find a certain Nico di Angelo and do this damn group project about WorldWar2 with him. But noone has seen this guy in months!

Nico was pretty sure that his eyes must be kidding him. The SeaPrince was looking for him? That meant, he had to be either in Nico's class or at least on his school. That couldn't be true. The world could not be that small, could it?  
Before he could think any further, Nico got another message.

And what about your day? Btw, are you living in the US? I'm asking because I was wondering if there is a time difference between us or something like that and because you use this Italian words sometimes.

I've been born in Italy but my family and I moved here when I was four or so. I'm currently living in New York - answered Nico honestly.

Oh, I'm living in NY too! What a coincidence!

Yeah

So what about your day?

I went grocery shopping after I woke up and gave my friends a heart attack

With what??? (0.0)

Because I left my flat. I might have stopped going out after my sister's death but today I felt kind of motivated.

That's great! I'm happy for you. How was going out after.... four months?

As annoying as always. Noisy people, dump idiots staring at me... did I mention annoying?

*laughs * Yes, you did

Good •_• 

And what are you doing, when you're not in grief?

I'm supposed to be at school

School? Which one? How old are you anyway?

...

On second thought, that's probably none of my business. Sorry. I'm just curious

I'm sixteen. Olympic High

Are you kidding me? That's my school! 

Are you always that open? I mean, what if I'm some asshole that just pretends to be nice but if I find out who you are might spread everything you have told me here all around at school?

... You aren't this kind of person. I feel it.

If you say so...

Yes, I do  
But... wait! If you go to my school, I might find out who you are as well! Aren't you afraid of me?

I kind of think, I might be faster?

And he's rude again -_-

Huh?

That was you saying indirectly that I'm either dump or an idiot or that you're a genius and none of this is polite. Not at all!

Sorry again?

I'm such a generous person. Apology accepted.  
But for real now, it can't be too hart to find out which of us students didn't come for four months.  
Are you planning on coming back? As in every time soon?

Nico actually thought about that already. He wasn't that motivated but maybe he should give it a try? Even if it was only for finding out the true identity of the SeaPrince.

Why should I do that? Anything to motivate me?

Hmmm...  
What about actually talking to me?

I'm already talking to you.

I meant meeting me -_-

I don't know - answered Nico honestly - Even though I'm curious, who you are.

Well, okay  
Then how about the new food in the cafeteria?

Have they finally added McDonalds to the menu?

No, but blue desserts!

What? 

That's so awesome!!!!! Blue is my favorite color <3_<3

I see...

GhostKing?

Do you have to go to sleep again?

...  
Yes...  
I'm sorry. But maybe you feel motivated enough to go to school tomorrow. 

We'll see...

Hopefully this Nico-guy will show up. I need him there for the project! T.T  
Anyway good night!

Buona notte, il mio principe del mare

Mmmh, Italian again. I like that. I just don't know if I'm your SeaPrince though

If I say so, you are

Huh, someone's bossy

Sorry

Don't be. Maybe I like that? Yeah, I like it.

Good  
Sweet dreams

For you too, GhostKing

_________SeaPrince left the conversation____________

**********************

Nico had thought about it really hard and in the end, his bad conscience won. He knew that his sister wouldn't have wanted him to behave like he had done and now that he knew that someone's marks depended upon him being there, he couldn't be such a great asshole and let his SeaPrince hanging, could he?  
He had also thought about his behavior yesterday. He'd never felt like that before. He knew that he was very protective and sometimes possessive about people he cared for but having this kind of connection to a nearly complete stranger?

So all in all you could say that Nico was very curious who this guy might be. He would see it soon because he knew that the other was supposed to work with him in history so the other would come to him. 

**********************

School was annoying and noisy and full as always. Nobody seemed surprised to see Nico though. Maybe they didn't even notice that he'd been gone, who knew?  
He walked through the halls, successfully tuning out the chit chat of the other students until he got to the place, he, Ethan and Alabaster used to hang out at. Surprisingly there was another person with the couple, a blonde boy Nico new from history classes. Will... Solance. Member of the swim club.  
Nico stopped walking. Swim club, history classes, now hanging around with Nico's friends? It couldn't be Will, right? Nico's SeaPrince wouldn't be Will, would he?

Not sure what to think, Nico walked towards them.  
"Since when are we friends with one of the jocks?", asked Nico, not caring about behaving impolite at all.  
If he'd thought their faces had been priceless yesterday, the expressions they wore now was breathtaking. 

"N-nico? What are you doing here?", Ethan wanted to know while Will looked a bit angry.  
"I'm going to school", pointed Nico out. "What else?"  
"And you're behaving like an idiot", said Will. "We're in the same class after all."  
"And you're hanging around here for what exactly? Because the last time I checked you weren't that interested in me as a person."  
"I was about to get your number for a friend because he has to do a project for history with but couldn't find you but now no think, I'll just lead the way."  
With that the blonde turned and walked away.

"What's gotten into you?", asked Alabastar with wide eyes.  
"I wanted to figure something out", answered Nico pleased. So Will wasn't the one Nico was looking for. The SeaPrince would have reacted differently, Nico was sure about that. He'd at least called him rude again.  
"You're weird Nico..."  
"Nico di Angelo?", interrupted an unknown voice. A shudder run down Nico's spine. This had to be him. Turning slowly, Nico stared at the other in utter disbelieve. That couldn't be true! This guy was straight as hell! And a jock! Well, Will was a gay jock too but whatever. But there was no way that this piece of perfection with his greenish blue eyes, silky black hair and perfect body could be the SeaPrince. The gay guy who had been raped and abused and lost his mother. We were talking about Percy Jackson after all!

"Yes?", answered Nico. Maybe Percy just wanted to tell him something about class, they had history together... and wasn't he together with Annab... 

"I finally found you! You see, Mr. Brunner set the two of us up for the latest group project about World War 2 which is due to this Friday by the way. So would you mind to meet up and get through with things?"

"Fuck...", whispered Nico. 

**************************

Three days ago, Nico would have laughed at anyone who would have told him, that he would have a date with Percy Jackson today.  
And now here he was, hastily cleaning up his flat and waiting for the boy he used to have a crush on when he was still a freshman because of a history project. And he was also all over the place because he just didn't know how the hell he should go on right now. He was sure that Percy was his SeaPrince but what to do with that knowledge? He couldn't just go and say: Hey Perce, I guess what, I'm the GhostKing.  
No way! And what was supposed to happen between the two of them anyway? It wasn't as if Percy, just because he thought he was gay now all of a sudden would like to be Nico's boyfriend. And heck, Nico wasn't even sure if he would want Percy as his boyfriend. Okay, that was a lie. These green and blue eyes haunted his dreams for years now but he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be real. Everyone seemed to be taken away from Nico if he cared to much.  
So the most acceptable option Nico could think of was, to go through this project and see how things would work. 

**********************

Guess what GhostKing??? He was at school today! Seems s if you're my new good luck charm ;)

After Percy had left an hour or so ago, Nico hadn't known if he should go online and talk to Percy about himself. But curiosity won and Nico found himself in front of his notebook again.  
\- I don't think I'm anyone's good luck charm since people around me die at an irrational high rate. But how was he?

He's rude. Just like you. But also easy to talk to. And the looks, damn. I think you'd like him too. If you're into guys that is.

Nico felt his cheeks heat up and he swallowed. He would have never thought the day would come when Percy would say that Nico was hot. But he just did! Okay, he didn't know that it was Nico at the other end of the line but whatever.  
\- I...  
Am  
Did he apologize?

Yes, he did :)  
And thank you!

What for?

For telling me. I know sexuality isn't something you throw into other people's faces

Only if it's the face of Drew

*laughs * So you know that bitch too? But you're right. Even though I doubt that she'd listen...  
Are you in the closet or not, if I may ask...

My sister knew and my only friends are a gay couple soooo....

You lucky bastard! The only other gay friend I have is Will and he's only good in ogling Jake's ass :(

Just set them up with each other. It worked with my friends too

Maybe I'll try that. But how was your day?

Informative and surprisingly good - answered Nico honestly.

Oh? Does that mean you'll come to school tomorrow?

What is it with you always wanting me to come to school? School'sboring and annoying O.Ô

Did you just use an emojy? 

Answer the question  
Please

Okay okay *hands up*  
I'd like to know who you are. I dunno but I feel as if I need to know you. And it would be nice to talk for real, face to face. I'd cheer you up some more...and introduce you to Nico.

That's impossible

Why? 0.0

You'll see

Yes! It's a promise! You'll come tomorrow.

What?

You said: You'll see. 

Oh

So tomorrow? I'll wait for you behind the gym. And I... let's see... I'll wear a blue shirt with a skull on it.

You have something like that?

I may have seen it in a shop and thought of you...  
Is that weird?

I think it's cute - and that was Nico's true opinion. He already imagined Percy in a shirt like that, this adorable blush on his face and those pink lips... Damn, he had it bad. And that was why he made this decision.  
\- okay, you'll meet me tomorrow

For real? Yay! I just hope you won't be disappointed by the true me though.

You could never disappoint me, mio principe. Good night and see you tomorrow.

Good night, my King

_________SeaPrince left the conversation____________

*************************

To say Nico was nervous wouldn't even reach half of the mountain he felt inside his stomach. Nico was nervous as fuck!  
He stood there for at least five minutes already and watched Percy standing there in this awesome shirt that hugged his body just the right way and chewed on his bottom lip, making her even more kissable.

Come on, Nico said to himself. No risk, no fun. Better he finds out now. The later it would get the angrier would Percy be, Nico was sure of that. Where are your balls, di Angelo? Get your act together!

Making the first step, Nico saw a blonde girl approaching Percy. That had to be Annabeth. No way! That girl wouldn't get into his way, not when he was about to finally make a move!  
Marching towards the two of them, Nico saw the pained and annoyed expression on Percy's face. 

"Hello Percy", greeted Nico. "Someone bothering you?"  
"Kind of", answered Percy while scratching the back of his head. "I'm waiting for someone..."  
Suddenly an irritating yelp could be heard and both guys turned to look at Annabeth.  
"You can't be serious, Perseus! Don't tell me you broke up with me for him!?" She pointed at Nico, her face red of anger.  
Percy glared at her. "No, I broke up with you because being with you felt like being with my sister and because I'm gay. You should know how that is since you keep ogling a certain cheerleader's curves for a while now too!"  
The blonde stared at Percy, gaping. Nico decided that he should do something if he wanted to talk to Percy alone.  
"For calling yourself a WiseGirl, you seemed to have a rather long line. I think, your ex has told you clear enough that he isn't interested anymore so if you don't want to loose him as your friend, you should shut up and accept him."  
Annabeth's eyes widened even more and after a few seconds she stormed off. 

Nico turned to look at Percy who had a look on his face fitting for being hurt and confused. The two of them stayed silent for a while until Nico couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Could you please say something? Or do something? I..."  
"So you're my GhostKing?", interrupted the blue eyed boy.  
"Yeah", confessed Nico, felling his nervousness growing the lounger the conversation took.  
"Well, I guess I can't be mad at you for not telling me right when you first saw me. But... I don't know what I'm going to do now, if I'm honest", explained the other and Nico felt the fear getting stronger but he forced it down.  
"I understand that you need time. I didn't expect you to just accept that I kind of betrayed you."  
Percy nodded, looking truely relieved at that. "Thanks, I guess..."

The bell rescued them from another awkward silence.  
"I'll see you in history, I guess", said Percy, slowly walking off.  
"Sure..." said Nico silently, not following the other. In the end, he skipped the rest of the day and spend his night at his sister's grave.

*********************

The next day, Percy had called in sick. which was good because they got another deadline for their project but it also held Nico on the edge of a mental breakdown. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. How much time would Percy need? And how would he decide? Would he like to befriend Nico? Or more? Or would he shove Nico away because he had scared him? Did he like Nico or just the GhostKing without a real face? 

"Shit, just go and tell him that you love him", said Ethan on the third day of Percy's illness. "You're driving us crazy!"  
"Why are we friends again?", asked Nico annoyed.  
"Because we're the only ones that can keep you going. Even though these days a certain member of the swim club keeps you more motivated somehow", teased Alabastar.  
"Shut up", growled Nico irritated.  
"And you're rude again." Nico's eyes widened comically at the sound of this voice.  
Ethan and Alabastar snickered and disappeared as fast as possible, leaving Nico alone with Percy.

Slowly the young Italian turned to face the other black haired boy.  
"Sorry?"  
Percy huffed. "Don't apologize to me! You should say sorry to your friends."  
"They're used to that by now", said Nico without thinking.  
"That's even worse!" Percy sighed. "I guess I'll have to work with you on that."  
"Come again?" Nico was confused. What was Percy talking about?  
The cute boy blushed awkwardly and shifted. "Well... you see..."  
"Yes?"  
"Imighthavehadacrushonyouforyearsnow!"

Nico stared. "I'm not sure I got this right."  
"I liked you from the first time I saw you. But, I wasn't the most self confident person back then and there was still that shit with my stepfather going on and I didn't make a move on you. But I've always regretted that. So I'm not gonna throw a second chance away. If I get one that is."  
Nico blinked. Was that really what he thought it was?  
Clearing his throat he asked: " And what would you want us to be?"  
If possible Percy turned even more red. "Boyfriends? If that'd be okay with you?"

The biggest smile in months brightened Nico's face. "More than okay."  
And before he could think about it too much, he kissed the other. Percy's lips fitted perfectly against his and the way he tasted...

The sudden applause of Nico's friends ruined the mood but it was okay. He would have more time to kiss Percy. His boyfriend. Oh, how much Nico liked the sound of that.

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please tell me what you think about this :)


End file.
